La transformación de Davis y Kari
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Davis y Kari no son normales. Después de la batalla contra Malonmyotismon y de la batalla contra Meicoomon, algunas cosas han cambiado en ellos. Cherubimon sabe cual es la verdadera identidad de ambos, y los elegidos tendrán que soportar la prueba del multiverso. Solo Davis y Kari cuando se transformen podrán salvar todos los mundos.
1. Recuerdos de una lejana vida

Capitulo 1. "Recuerdos de una lejana vida"

En aquel momento la lluvia comenzó a caer, un cierto recuerdo le impedía a Davis sentir el frío del agua, que se escurría por su ropa y cuerpo. Davis camina sin prisa y sin emoción bajo la lluvia, no era una tormenta muy fuerte pero si mojaba. Su reunión con el grupo de los elegidos fue un desastre, no por que llego tarde, ni por que estuviera aburrida la reunión, si no por que ahí estaba ese traidor de TK, y también Kari la elegida de la luz. La reunión era para hablar de el cumpleaños de Kari, y la fiesta que se planeaba, pero los problemas comienzan cuando Tai le pide a Davis que les diga, cual va a ser su regalo para Kari, y él contesta: -Dejar de verla y de ser su amigo, para que Kari pueda estar con TK como quiere. Todos se sorprenden de esta respuesta, y del mal humor de Davis, no molesto si no triste sumamente triste.

Luego de eso Kari se le quedo mirando todo el rato, y luego Yolei le pregunta a Davis que le pasa. Davis le contesta que hace poco vio a TK besar a Kari, y que ella no le ha dicho a nadie de eso, lo que significa que ya son novios en secreto.

Yolei se queda impactada de saber eso, especialmente por que ella sabe que Kari en realidad esta interesada en Davis, no en TK. Luego de eso, Davis sale de la reunión y al salir del edificio él voltea y ve a Kari, llegar corriendo casi sin aliento hasta donde estaba él. Yolei le dijo a Kari todo lo que supo de Davis, y ahora ella estaba preocupada y asustada por que no quiere verlo triste ni enojado con ella, y tampoco quiere perderlo por nada del mundo.

-Davis espera por favor, puedo explicar lo que viste, TK me beso por que sabía que ibas a aparecer en ese momento, él lo hizo con la completa intención de lastimarte. Yo no lo amo ni nada, TK es solo un amigo y nada más, yo jamás lo besaría por que no lo amo. Dijo Kari con toda la sinceridad que podía en ese momento, y Davis con mirada vacía le contesta. -Ya no somos amigos Kari, ya no me importa lo que hagas o a quién beses, yo ahora solo quiero olvidarte. Dijo Davis muy dolido y sufriéndo mucho, y Kari se quedo muda, ella sintió que todo se hacia pedazos y que se derrumbaba por dentro, ante las terribles palabras de Davis. -No... Davis por favor, no digas eso yo no bese a TK por que quería, él me robo el beso para lastimarte. Yo te quiero Davis y mucho, te amo, en verdad estoy enamorada de ti Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y muy emotiva, y trato de tocar el rostro de Davis y acariciarlo, pero él se aparto y se empezó a retirar. -¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos por años Kari! Ahora, ya no soy tu amigo, en este momento ya no soy nada para ti, ¡ahora solo quiero olvidarte y no saber nada de ti de nuevo! Exclama Davis muy dolido y con mucha tristeza, y él se da la vuelta y se va corriendo, y Kari trata de seguirlo y lo llama con desesperación. -¡Nooo, Davis regresa por favor no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Davis te amo! Exclama Kari con todas sus fuerzas, pero Davis no se detuvo y siguió corriendo, hasta que se perdio de la vista de Kari, que se cayó de rodillas al piso y se puso a llorar amargamente.

Han pasado dos horas de eso, la lluvia comenzó un tiempo después de eso, y Davis seguía caminando sin prisa hasta su casa. No había nadie que lo esperara, por que Jun esta con unas amigas, y sus padres están de viaje de negocios, y Veemon esta en una sita con Gatomon.

-Al menos uno de nosotros es afortunado en el amor, ¿verdad? Se dijo Davis con voz hueca, y al entrar en su casa finalmente, se quito la ropa humeda y se mete en la ducha, un poco de agua caliente y ya estaba como nuevo.

Davis sale de la ducha, y se mete en su habitación y se pone su nueva ropa, y luego se desploma en su cama. Davis no quiere volver a ver a Kari, pero sabe que la escuela es un problema, ahí la puede volver a ver y eso no esta bien. Davis piensa que la única forma de olvidar a Kari es, encontrar un nuevo amor, una chica por ahí debe de amarlo en secreto y él debe encontrarla, y corresponderle para abandonar a Kari para siempre.

Solo de esa forma, con el olvido sanara esta terrible herida, y él por fin podrá descansar de esta asfixia de amor por Kari...

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari regreso igual de empapada que Davis a su casa, y cuando Veemon y Gatomon y Tai voltean a verla, se sorprenden de verla toda empapada. Kari tenía la mirada vacía sin vida ni alma, por que su adorado su ídolo de amor, la rechazo y sufriendo mucho decide dejar de ser su amigo, todo el mundo se le vino encima. Kari al cerrar la puerta se desploma y se desmaya.

-¡Kari! Exclaman los tres testigos al mismo tiempo, y corren a verla, la energía de Kari se desplomo por completo, y ella aun desmayada lloraba y repetía el nombre de su amor. -Davis... Davis... Repetia Kari una y otra vez, y Tai la carga hasta su cama, y Veemon y Gatomon estaban muy preocupados, por que ellos saben lo importante que es Davis para ella, ya que ambos son tan iguales, y han pasado por tanto juntos.

Ambos son el mismo espíritu...

Al siguiente día...

Davis despierta luego de tener un sueño con Kari, ambos son chicos de como seís años o tal vez siete, y estaban juntos y se besaban y se desean mucho amor, luego se tocan el rostro mutuamente y hacen una promesa, con los meñiques juntos, una promesa muy importante de permanecer juntos a pesar de todo, y de juntos proteger el multiverso...

Hacia mucho que Davis no tenía ese recuerdo, en un sueño era como si hubíera pasado en otro mundo.

Davis abrió sus ojos y vio las lágrimas frescas, él estuvo llorando toda la noche, y casi no descanso nada, pero él ya esta acostumbrado a estar cansado, y a casi no tener energía. Solo cuando estaba con Kari, era cuando tenía energía, pero eso se acabo.

Davis se levanta de la cama, y se peina un poco, y luego se viste con el uniforme de la secundaria, ahora que tiene catorce él debe de ir de corbata y de traje. Davis luego de vestirse sale de su habitación, y ve en la sala de su casa a Veemon y Gatomon. -Davis, tenemos que hablar. Dijo Veemon muy serio, pero la respuesta de Davis lo deja helado. -No tengo de que hablar con un traidor afortunado en el amor, y menos cuando esta con su novia, y es feliz y yo no. Dijo Davis molesto y con un rostro obscuro, y Veemon respingo lo mismo que Gatomon, y Davis se retira a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, y ambos digimon lo siguen.

-Davis, por favor no te pongas así, nos preocupa el estado en el que esta Kari, y también tú. Ya supimos de Kari lo que paso ayer, y queremos que sepas que de verdad Kari te quiere mucho. Dijo Veemon muy preocupado por su compañero, y Davis se voltea y deja un paquete de harina para hotcakes, y una siniestra sonrisa crusa por sus labios, y sus ojos eran púrpuras y brillaban un poco extraño. -Eso ya no me importa, ahora soy otro y me voy a olvidar de Kari, me tiene sin importancia lo que le pase, ya no soy su amigo ni nada. Dijo Davis un poco más molesto, y Veemon y Gatomon se sorprenden de sus palabras, y de su cambio de personalidad tan repentino. Luego Davis prepara unos hotcakes, y se sirve un poco y voltea a ver a los dos digimon. -¿No quieren un poco? Pregunta Davis amable, y los dos digimon se acercan. -Bueno, a mí si me gustaria. Dijo Veemon goloso, y Gatomon se reía un poco. -Jijiji, Veemon nunca vas a cambiar. Dijo Gatomon risueña, y Davis asintió y preparo dos platos más. Luego cuando termino el desayuno, Davis salio a su escuela, y los dos digimon estaban muy preocupados por Davis y por Kari.

Mucho más de lo que ellos se imaginan esta en juego, con ellos juntos todo esta bien pero, si se separan entonces comienzan los problemas...

Mientras en otra parte...

Kari muy desganada camina a su escuela, y ella tuvo un sueño con Davis, el mismo que Davis tuvo, y ahora de camino a su escuela ella sentía un dolor de cabeza. Kari se desmayo ayer por el terrible shock de sentir que perdía a Davis, y ahora ella estaba casi sin energía y muy triste, en ese momento se aparece TK. -Hola Kari que gusto verte sin el estorbo de Davis, así podemos hablar de nosotros, sin problemas ni interrupciones. Dijo TK muy ufano y seguro de si mismo, y Kari retiro su mano izquierda de su frente, y volteo a ver a TK con desgano. -¿Qué quieres Takeru? ¿No ves que solo quiero llegar a la escuela? Dijo Kari con desgano y hostilidad, y TK respingo un poco cuando escucho su nombre formal. -Ah bueno no quiero nada, solo quiero un beso, sobretodo ahora que somos pareja. Dijo TK y se acerco para besar a Kari, pero ella de inmediato reacciono, y le araña la cara en vez de abofetearlo nada más.

TK retrocedió y se toco la cara, y él estaba pasmado de la violenta reacción de Kari. -No te atrevas a querer volver a besarme, eso jamás. Por tu culpa y ese beso que me robaste, estoy a punto de perder a Davis, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. Dijo Kari amenazando, y sus ojos brillaban púrpura y se veían muy distintos, y luego de eso Kari se retiro, y dejo atrás a TK.

Kari camino unas calles más, y luego de pronto volteo y pudo ver en otra calle a Davis, él también caminando hacia la escuela. -¡Davis! Exclama Kari, y corre por el puente y lo cruza, y se pone de frente a Davis. -Espera Davis, por favor tenemos que hablar. Dijo Kari frente a él, y Davis se detuvo y la miro. -Bueno, ¿de que quieres hablar? Dijo Davis un poco más abierto que ayer, y aun que todavía le dolía el corazón, él sentía una extraña añoranza por Kari, y ella al ver a Davis más abierto a escucharla siente que su energía volvía, pero ambos estaban mucho más concentrados en el otro como para notarlo. -Davis yo no amo a TK, ese beso me lo robo él, yo te amo solo a ti, siempre te he amado Davis, eres mi darling siempre lo has sido desde que tengo memoria. Hoy tuve un sueño, que me permitió recordar lo importante que eres para mí, lo digo en serio Davis, eres mi tesoro más preciado. Dijo Kari muy emotiva y sincera, y Davis sintió un dolor en su corazón, por que él sabe que es verdad y él también la ama. -¿En verdad me amas Kari? Por que yo también te amo Kari. Dijo Davis sincero y se scerco, y Kari al escuchar que le corresponde, se lanza a él y lo abraza del cuello y lo besa con amor, y Davis le devuelve el beso.

Ambos se sienten de maravilla, y el beso restaura la energía perdida en ambos por los eventos del día anterior. Luego de un rato Davis y Kari se separan y se mirán a los ojos. -Te amo Kari. Dijo Davis sintiendo como si despertará de un mal sueño, y Kari sonríe dichosa. -Yo también te amo Davis. Dijo Kari recuperando de golpe la alegría y la vida, y los dos se abrazan y se retiran juntos a la escuela.

Un rato más tarde...

Davis y Kari están en el techo de la escuela, y se besan con amor, ahora que están juntos se sienten muy bien, y luego se detienen por un rato. -Entonces, recordaste la promesa, ¿verdad Kari? Los dos protegeríamos al mundo real y al digimundo, pero también al multiverso. Dijo Davis con media sonrisa, y Kari asintió y sonrió. -Por supuesto Davis, la recuerdo muy bien, la promesa la hicimos luego de nuestra primera visita accidental al digimundo, y cuando descubrimos el multiverso de manera repentina. Este no es el único universo, ni tampoco la única realidad existente. Eso lo supimos Davis, y nos enamoramos de niños por este descubrimiento, ya que debemos proteger este multiverso y sus habitantes. Solo nosotros podemos hacerlo. Dijo Kari medio seria, y Davis asintió. -Es verdad, que bueno que lo recordamos Kari, por un momento y lo que hizo TK nos separa. Dijo Davis medio preocupado, y Kari sonrió mucho. -Pero no lo consiguió y ahora somos muy felices, por que estamos juntos Davis darling, yo te amo tanto. Dijo Kari muy feliz y se abraza a Davis, y él sonríe amoroso. -Kari te amo tanto de verdad, ahora y por siempre, juntos defendamos al multiverso. Dijo Davis muy seguro y feliz, y Kari asintió y los dos se besan con amor.

Una nueva aventura estaba por pasar en este nuevo escenario, y juntos Davis y Kari la van a protagonizar.

Es su destino proteger los mundos alrededor del mundo real y el digimundo. Solo ellos pueden hacerlo...

Pero, fuerzas malignas estaban observando en ese momento, y no les gusto ver que su plan para separarlos haya fracasado. Estas malignas entidades estaban planeando una nueva forma de destruirlos, de ese modo podrán destruir el multiverso y el caos reinará supremo...


	2. El Paradigma de Cherubimon

Capitulo 2. "El Paradigma de Cherubimon"

En algún lugar del digimundo en ciudad androide, dos niños de siete años estaban corriendo con desesperación, mientras son perseguidos por digimon maquina, y un digimon maquina muy diminuto los estaba ayudando. Ambos niños uno pelirrojo y una castañana clara, entrán por una puerta invisible, y se pierden de la vista de sus perseguidores. Los dos niños siguen las instrucciones de Datamon, y llegan hasta un laboratorio subterráneo muy por debajo de la ciudad, y adentro Datamon se voltea y los saluda con una sonrisa. -Hola Davis y Kari, me da gusto que perdieron a sus perseguidores. Ahora los planes de Megadramon son muy importantes, él planea destruir este laboratorio apenas lo descubra, y por eso los estaban persiguiendo esos digimon. Dijo Datamon para explicar lo que paso, y Davis sonrie y se alegra de que no los vieron, y Kari se alegro de que Datamon los ayudo a escapar. -Que bueno Datamon, oye creo que debemos volver al mundo real Kari, nuestros padres se van a preocupar si no nos ven. Dijo Davis un poco preocupado, y Kari voltea y sonrie feliz. -Es verdad Davis, debemos volver, oye Datamon, ¿nos puedes abrir un portal por favor? Dijo Kari amable, y Datamon asintió amablemente. -Claro, solo un momento por favor. Dijo Datamon y se dio la vuelta para operar varios comandos en una computadora, y mientras teclea los dos niños estaban contentos de haber descubierto el digimundo y los digimon.

Justo en ese momento, se sintió un fuerte golpe, y una alarma se encendió, y todos brincan por la sorpresa. -¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Pregunta Davis alarmado, y Kari se acerco a él y lo abraza del brazo. -Davis tengo miedo. Dijo Kari asustada de pronto, y Datamon alarmado descubrió lo que más temía, Megadramon los ha descubierto y esta lanzando varios missiles de ataque, directo a su base y esta ahora mismo a punto de entrar a la fuerza en el laboratorio. -¡Ay no, es Megadramon nos ha descubierto y esta por entrar en la base! Exclama Datamon con alarma, y Davis y Kari se asustan. -¡¿Comó?! Dijeron al mismo tiempo Davis y Kari, y Datamon rápido trata de activar un portal, y se voltea. -No hay tiempo, de prisa Davis y Kari, entrén al portal y regresen a su mundo, adviertan a los elegidos del peligro que se cierne sobre el multiverso. Solo ustedes pueden detener lo que va a pasar, por que lo han visto, hasta los guerreros legendarios han fracasado en conseguir esta vital información, de prisa por el portal de regreso al mundo real. Indico Datamon muy serio, y Davis asustado pero preocupado hizo una pregunta. -Pero, ¿qué va a pasar contigo Datamon? Pregunta Davis muy preocupado, y Datamon bajo su cabeza con pena. -Seré borrado, es lo más seguro. Dijo Datamon muy serio, y Davis y Kari se negaron a eso. -¡No! Yo no quiero eso, ven con nosotros Datamon, juntos los tres escapemos al mundo real. Dijo Davis muy serio, y Kari asintió, pero Datamon se negó. -No importo, ustedes tienen que sobrevivir, son mucho más valiosos de lo que creen, lo que me pase no es importante. Deben volver al mundo real y advertir de este peligro, no a la gente normal, ellos no lo van a entender, deben encontrar a los niños elegidos, ellos los van a ayudar. Pero la parte importante solo la pueden cumplir ustedes, no hay otros que puedan salvar el multiverso. Dijo Datamon muy serio, y Davis y Kari se sorprenden pero se niegan a abandonarlo.

-No, no quiero que nada malo te pase, Datamon regresa con nosotros por favor. Suplica Davis con lágrimas, y Kari comienza a llorar ella también. -Datamon eres nuestro amigo, sin ti no sabremos que hacer. Dijo Kari llorando muy triste, y Datamon sonrie un poco. -Ay Davis y Kari los amo tanto, pero estoy seguro de que van a salir adelante aun sin mi. Ustedes ya han crecido y se han vuelto tan fuertes, no tengo duda de que saben que hacer, y como hacerlo. Ustedes son mucho más importantes de lo que creen, ahora vayan de vuelta al mundo real protejan estos bellos mundos, y el orden del Multiverso. Dijo Datamon serio pero confiado en ellos que son los más poderosos elegidos, y Davis y Kari tomados de la mano, ya iban a entrar por el portal, cuando la pared repentinamente explota.

Todos se sorprenden y ven entre la nube de polvo y escombros a Megadramon entrar a la fuerza, y el furioso digimon malvado ataca, con un rayo de energía de sus fauces abiertas.

-¡Destructor de Estrellas! Exclama Megadramon y lanza el rayo hacia Davis y Kari, ambos niños gritan mientras se abrazan, y Datamon se pone en frente como rayo. -¡Barrera Cibernética! Exclama Datamon y aparece una poderosa barrera que desvía el destructor de estrellas, y el rayo desvíado destruye el techo, y hace caer un edificio enteró en la superficie.

Luego de su barrera Datamon lanza su ataque. -¡Nano Bombas! Exclama Datamon con las manos extendidas, de sus dedos abiertos lanza pequeñas pero destructoras bombas, que vuelan al rostro de Megadramon y explotan, y el furioso digimon es golpeado por la explosión, y sale volando hacia atrás golpeándo una pared y destruyéndola, y es aturdido por un momento. -Ahora, Davis y Kari escapen por el portal. Dijo Datamon muy serio, y Davis y Kari corren al portal cuando Datamon presiente un peligro y se lanza hacia ellos, y los empuja al piso justo a tiempo para evitar un rayo de plasma, que no les dio, pero que golpeo a Datamon en su diminuto cuerpo...

-¡Nooo Datamon! Exclama Davis con horror y él y Kari se levantan, y corren a ayudarlo. El pobre Datamon les salvo la vida a costa de la propia, y él perdió parte de su cabeza, su brazo izquierdo estaba destrozado, y perdió parte de sus circuitos en su cabeza, y su ojo izquierdo lo perdió por completo. La sinapsis cibernética de Datamon estaba mortalmente destruida, pero seguía con vida y les dirigió unas últimas palabras.

-Davis... Kari... estoy muriendo, ya no me quedan fuerzas... no olviden lo que les enseñe... siempre juntos... siempre con amor... nunca se separen por favor... huyan y vivan para ver el mañana... vivan para luchar por el bien y el amor... y nunca olviden, que siempre los voy a amar... los quiero... Dijo Datamon entrecortado por su falta de memoria sinaptica, y con un último esfuerzo se medio levanto, ante la mirada estupefacta y asombrada de ambos niños, que lloraban al digimon maquina, su amigo que derramaba sus últimas lágrimas por su ojo restante. Luego Datamon uso su última energía y usa un último poder especial. -Empujón... Telekínetico... Dijo Datamon, y una fuerza especial saca volando a Davis y Kari directo al portal, y ambos niños gritan al ver a su amigo Datamon colapsar.

-¡¡DATAMON NOOO!!

Gritan ambos niños al mismo tiempo, luego el portal los absorbe y se cierra, y Datamon en el piso sonrie por último, el laboratorio estaba colapsando, pero Datamon sabía que se volverían a ver.

-Davis... Kari... cuidense mucho... protejan el orden del multiverso... los amo... Dijo Datamon y sus sistemas se apagan y se desfragmenta y muere...

De las sombras sale un misterioso digimon, alto y con armadura, y vio como el laboratorio se estaba destruyendo, y pronto explotaria, y sonrió. -Ya terminamos aquí, Megadramon regresemos, el traidor de Datamon ya fue ejecutado y esos niños, más tarde los destruiré. Dijo el misterioso digimon en las sombras, y Megadramon asintió ya recuperado del ataque de Datamon. -Muy bien señor, como usted ordene. Dijo Megadramon y los dos se retiran, y el laboratorio colapsa y al poco rato explota.

Todo el trabajo de Datamon y de Davis y Kari en aquellos días, se perdió, y lo poco que descubrieron los guerreros legendarios, fueron pruebas de varios experimentos misteriosos pero nada más.

Cuando intentarón una investigación más profunda de estos hechos, Cherubimon los detuvo y les dio otra ocupación.

El asunto entonces paso a manos de Cherubimon, y él supo de inmediato que lo ocurrido en ese laboratorio, era algo muy tracendental, y luego de una investagación de lo ocurrido, descubre repentinamente la verdad...

Cherubimon lo vio, todos los datos y las pruebas y resultados de los experimentos, y se quedo asombrado y aterrado.

A partir de ese día, Cherubimon se hizo más sigiloso lo que llamo la atención de Ophanimon, hasta que de pronto, Cherubimon desaparece...

Tiempo después...

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde el sacrificio de Datamon, la destrucción del laboratorio, y el regreso de Davis y Kari a su aparente, "Vida Normal"

Las cosas ya no son las mismas para ambos niños, que simulan una vida normal, ante la vista de sus padres, y la vigilancia de sus respectivos hermanos mayores. Davis y Kari han continuado su trabajo secreto, una tarea muy importante para derrotar a las fuerzas del mal, también han regresado varias veces al digimundo para hacer muchas investigaciones, todo esto a espaldas de los habitantes digitales, y de los soberanos digimon, y las otras potencias gobernantes del digimundo.

Davis y Kari han trabajado al lado de varios digimon, llamados injustamente "renegados" Solo por que se oponen a la injerencia de los gobernantes digitales, como Shoutmon uno de los gobernantes, y también se han entrevistado varias veces con algunos seres sobrenaturales, y personas muy importantes que están igualmente enterados del Multiverso.

Davis y Kari simulan una vida tranquila, pero eso no es cierto, mientras están en su primer año de primaria, nadie sospecha la secreta verdad que ocultan, un misterio que nadie imagina...

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Davis tomado de la mano de Kari, suben juntos al autobús que los llevara en una excursión a Kioto. El hermano mayor de Kari, Tai, un chico muy hiperactivo y que juega soccer en la primaria, le mando quien sabe cuantas advertencias a Davis, y muchas veces le pidió a Kari que se cuide, y que lo mantenga informado en todo momento. -Ay hermano, solo es una excursión al museo de Kioto, y a ver unos templos locales. No es como si me fuera a otro planeta. Dijo Kari medio risueña, y a Tai no le gusto su comentario, por que Tai aun se culpa por ese accidente del grave resfriado de Kari aquella vez...

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, solo ten cuidado Kari, mucho cuidado. Por favor. Dijo Tai muy preocupado por ella, que es solo una niña de siete, y Kari sonrió medio malvada y le dirigió un último comentario, que sabe lo va a dejar helado. -Estoy con Davis, confió en él, y sé que él me proteje siempre. Estaré con Davis por siempre, hasta pronto hermano. Dijo Kari muy contenta y sincera riéndose de la cara que puso, y Tai se quedo con el ojo cuadrado. -¡¿Qué cosa?! Exclama Tai muy sorprendido, pero el autobús arrancó y se fue, dejando atrás a Tai con la argentina risa de Kari.

Kari regreso su cuerpo atrás y se sentó de nuevo junto a Davis, y él sonreía muy contento y dichoso de verla mostrando su persona real, la parte tímida de ella es solo una mascara. Todos creen que Kari es una niña tierna y tímida, grave error, por que ella a luchado con una fuerza y un valor increíbles junto a Davis, peleando contra cosas que nadie se imagina, o ha visto excepto en sus peores pesadillas.

Monstruos que traspasan las Dimensiones, y que roban el aliento a los niños incautos, y demonios y ángeles, ambos de una moral muy humana, no todos los demonios malos hay algunos buenos también, y ángeles malos y envidiosos también, por que no todos son puros y buenos.

Davis sentado al lado de Kari, después de que ella estaba asomada para despedirse de Tai, ambos sonrieron y se rieron con gusto, por que Tai es muy tonto. Kari esta más que capacitada para defenderse sola, luego de su largo tiempo con su querido amigo Datamon, ambos niños aprendieron a defenderse solos y en conjunto también. Davis sonrió lindo, y Kari se alegro mucho. -Davis estoy contenta de ir en esta excursión contigo, cuando lleguemos al templo, espero poder pedir un deseo muy especial. Quiero permanecer contigo para siempre, y ser tu compañera para siempre. Dijo Kari muy feliz y risueña, y abrazo su brazo contenta y muy cariñosa, y Davis sonrió alegre. -Pero Kari, no debías decírmelo para que se cumpla. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa feliz, y Kari alzo su rostro y sonrió realmente amorosa. -No importa Davis por que yo sé que se hará realidad, no importa que pase, como nos dijo Datamon siempre juntos y siempre con amor. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa encantadora, y Davis asintió alegremente de recordar las palabras de Datamon. -Es verdad Kari, yo también lo recuerdo, y quiero lo mismo que tu linda Kari. Estemos juntos por siempre. Dijo Davis con una voz dulce y hermosa sonrisa, y Kari siente que el mundo se ilumina solo de estar con él.

Mientras en el digimundo...

En alguna parte del digimundo, dos digimon uno que es un dragón azul, y otra que es una gatita blanca, corren a gran velocidad por el interior de un bosque. El digimon dragón se llama Veemon, y la gatita blanca se llama Gatomon, ambos son perseguidos por un grupo de digimon virus que quieren absorber sus datos. Veemon y Gatomon corren por sus vidas, ya que ellos son agentes del gran Cherubimon, y ambos buscan las pistas de una importante investigación del gran Cherubimon. Con un salto, un terrible Sangloupmon los intenta morder, pero Gatomon de una patada lo intercepta, y se lo quita a Veemon de encima. -Gracias Gatomon, me has salvado. Dijo Veemon agradecido con su compañera, y Gatomon sonrió y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. -Ven rápido Veemon, debemos llegar al sitio cuanto antes. Dijo Gatomon con una sonrisa, y Veemon asintió y los dos corren para ponerse a salvo.

Un rato después, ambos llegan al sitio indicado, el círculo de piedra, y en medio de este misterioso lugar, estaba Cherubimon esperándo. -Señor Cherubimon hemos vuelto. Dijo Gatomon con una reverencia, y Veemon se puso en su propia reverencia, y Cherubimon se volteo y sonrió. -Muy bien, ¿qué han descubierto? Pregunta Cherubimon sonriendo amable, y Gatomon alzo su cabeza. -Por fin sabemos donde están los elegidos, su numero, y su ubicación, y también descubrimos la ubicación de los dos elegidos especiales, los que trabajaron para Datamon en su laboratorio. Dijo Gatomon sincera, y Cherubimon se alegro. -Ya veo, han descubierto a Davis y Kari. Muy bien debemos mantenerlos vigilados, y ahora la siguiénte fase del plan, debemos ir al mundo real por un momento para ver a esos dos niños. Es muy importante que los veamos antes, de que descubran a los elegidos por que ellos también los están buscando. Dijo Cherubimon con sinceridad y se volteo, y un portal se abrió con un mecanismo antiguo, la energía se junto y se pudo abrir un portal.

Los tres digimon abandonan su temporal base de operaciones, y se dirigen ahora a la tierra, con la intención de ver a Davis y Kari en la tierra, antes de que descubran las identidades de los otros elegidos.

Mientras en el mundo real en Kioto...

El autobús se detuvo frente a un edificio a una deidad local, aun que ella no es una diosa tan local, este era el templo budista de la diosa Kannon, una diosa muy popular e importante para la región, y Davis y Kari al bajar del autobús y mirando de frente al templo, de inmediato hacen una reverencia, y se meten al templo como el resto de los niños y los maestros.

La diosa Kannon es la deidad dedicada al cultivo del arroz, y también se encarga de alejar a los demonios de los campos de cultivo, y muchas personas le piden deseos de amor. Por que Kannon es la madre de la descendencia, y de los vientres fecundos, y ella siempre protege a los hombres buenos en sus tareas, y a las mujeres buenas les da muchas bendiciones y les da belleza, para atraer a los hombres buenos que siempre son amantes de lo bello. Kari estaba muy emocionada por que a parte de pedirle un lazo permanente con Davis, ella también desea belleza y atractivo para que él sea muy feliz con ella, pero sobretodo lo que Kari le quiere pedir es un vientre fecundo. Para que algún día, Kari pueda tener hijos fuertes y hermosos, y hacer feliz muy feliz a Davis con su amor... y su devoción...

Kari se alegro y se ruborizo mucho, por que ya imagina esa vida con Davis, los dos juntos y enamorados y compartiendo la vida y el amor, eso es lo que Kari desea con Davis, y además ella sabe muy bien que él lo desea también. Ambos son iguales y distintos al mismo tiempo, y eso es lo que le gusta tantísimo a Kari, de él su adorado Davis.

Los maestros llevan a los niños al salón principal del templo, y todos se sorprenden de ver la imagen de Kannon, alta imponente y al mismo tiempo, bella delicada y tan compasiva, y Kari se acerca y formula sus deseos en su mente, y los susurra muy quedamente, y Davis sonrie y se inclina y él también formula un deseo. "Diosa compasiva y clemente Kannon, te pido por Kari, yo la amo y solamente quiero que ella sea feliz, aun si el destino no permite que estemos juntos por siempre. Pero si me permites quedarme con Kari, entonces te pido fuerza para protegerla, y para proteger el multiverso que ya conoces. Solo te pido por el amor y la alegría de todas las personas del mundo, por favor bendice este mundo, y permite que podamos salvarlo aun si somos muy pequeños y débiles nosotros haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, solo eso pido." Pensó en su mente y corazón Davis, y Kari inclinada con las manos juntas hizo su petición en su mente y en voz muy queda. "Diosa Kannon con tus rayos luminosos ilumina mi vida con tu amor, y permite que pueda permanecer con Davis para siempre, yo lo amo de verdad, y es mi deseo una vida con él y formar una familia amorosa con él. Deseo belleza para hacer muy feliz a Davis, y darle todo mi amor con un vientre fecundo, aun que sea joven yo ya me decidí por él. Deseo belleza y un vientre fecundo y la fuerza suficiente para ayudar a Davis en todo, para defender el multiverso que conoces, y con mi amor y belleza entregarme a él y solo a él, ese es mí deseo. Bendice a la gente del mundo diosa Kannon, y bendice a mi hermano Tai, y permite que él pueda superar sus traumas y temores por mi, lo quiero mucho y espero que él pueda ser feliz, y deseo que todos los deseos buenos de la gente se cumplan gracias por todo." Así pensó Kari y lo rezo muy quedo, y luego todos salen del salón después de dejar un dinero en ofrenda, y Kari estaba muy feliz, y Davis se sentía igual.

Un poco más tarde...

Era la hora de la comida, y Davis y Kari comían con gusto, y estaban juntos y muy felices, en ese momento Davis se volteo para hablar con su compañera.

-Oye Kari, ¿dónde crees que puedan estar los niños elegidos? Aun no los encontramos, como nos lo dijo Datamon, pero espero encontrarlos pronto. Dijo Davis pensativo, y Kari se volteo y sonrió muy linda. -Yo también espero verlos pronto, y poder continuar con nuestro trabajo, además Davis de que nosotros seguiremos juntos. Eso me hace muy feliz te quiero Davis. Dijo Kari contenta de apoyarlo y de estar con él, y Davis se ruborizo mucho pero sonrió. -Gracias Kari por tu apoyo, y yo también te quiero mucho. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y la abrazo con gusto, y Kari sentada a su lado se ruborizo y le correspondió, y los dos se sienten muy bien. Luego terminan su almuerzo, y se reunen con los demás chicos y maestros.

Mientras en otra parte...

En otra parte cerca del hotel donde se hospedan Davis y Kari, un portal se abre y Cherubimon junto a Veemon y Gatomon, aparecen en el mundo real. Los tres digimon se sorprenden de verse en la ciudad de Kioto, y Cherubimon de inmediato busco por la energía de Davis y Kari que estaban cerca.

Cherubimon los localiza, y los tres digimon los siguen para hablar con ellos.

Mientras en la excursión...

Los maestros llevaron a los niños a ver el museo natural de Kioto, y entre los niños estaban Davis y Kari, tomados de la mano. Veemon y Gatomon desde un techo cercano los vieron, y se sorprenden de ver la tremenda fuerza que tienen, y el lazo tan fuerte que los une. Cherubimon sonrió muy contento y feliz, por que pudo encontrarlos antes que Gennai, y los agentes de los soberanos los encontrarán.

Los tres digimon esperán su oportunidad, para mostrarse a los elegidos de los Milagros y la Luz, y mientras Davis y Kari veían todo en el museo. Algunos utencilios usados en tiempos muy remotos, y cosas muy antiguas como vasijas y jarros antiguos, y muchas monedas del tiempo de la dinastia Tokugawa, y sables y katanas historicas.

Davis y Kari vieron todo, y se emocionaron al ver las ropas antiguas, unos kimonos historicos, y armaduras de la dinastia Tokugawa y del periodo Edo de japón.

Davis y Kari veían todo con emoción, y al final del recorrido ambos niños ahora sabían un poco más de historia. Algo muy util sobretodo para molestar a Tai, que es un lerdo en historia, y Kari se reía contenta. -Jijijiji, creo que Tai se infarta de verme con un kimono precioso, y creo que me vería muy bien. ¿Tú que crees Davis? Dijo Kari alegre y risueña, y Davis asintió contento. -Te verías preciosa Kari, como una princesa feudal esperando a su príncipe, y sosteniendo una rama con flores de cerezo preciosas. Dijo Davis muy contento e imaginativo, y Kari se ruborizo y no se resistió a la tentación y besa a Davis en la mejilla. -Gracias Davis, por ser un príncipe tan lindo y encantador. Cuando regresemos, espero poder pasar más tiempo contigo, y ver muchas más cosas juntos. Protegeremos este mundo juntos siempre, y nos haremos más fuertes. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa encantadora, y Davis asintió y se ruborizo igual. -Por supuesto Kari, los dos protegeremos este mundo y todo el multiverso, y los dos estaremos juntos por siempre. Te quiero mi princesa de la luz. Dijo Davis muy emocionado, y Kari se volteo muy ruborizada mientras camina con él al hotel. -Yo también te quiero mucho, mi príncipe milagroso. Dijo Kari muy afectuosa, y los dos se toman de la mano con mucho sentimiento, y Cherubimon que vio todo se sintió profundamente conmovido. Lo mismo que Veemon y Gatomon, y se sienten con mucha alegría de verlos juntos, por alguna razón...

Esa noche en un claro de luna llena...

Era de noche con luna llena en Kioto, y un par de niños salen del hotel donde estaban, y siguen el llamado...

Una voz los llamaba...

Estos niños eran Davis y Kari, y ambos ven en un parque de ahí cerca, a Cherubimon y a Veemon y Gatomon, y ambos niños sonrien y se acercan sin miedo. -¿Nos estabas llamando verdad? Dijo Davis con una ligera sonrisa, y Cherubimon asintió. -Así es Davis y Kari, yo soy Cherubimon, y estos de aqui son Veemon y Gatomon, y quiero que ellos sean sus compañeros digimon. Dijo Cherubimon con una sonrisa tierna, y ambos niños se sorprenden y se emocionan. -¿En serio? ¿Son nuestros compañeros? Pregunta Kari muy ilusionada, y Chdrubimon asintió con una sonrisa. -Así es, son sus compañeros, pero no deben nunca de revelar a nadie como ni cuando ni de quien, ustedes recibieron a sus compañeros, por que hemos vemido para hablar del multiverso. Y para decirles las identidades de los niños elegidos. Dijo Cherubimon medio serio, y ambos Davis y Kari asienten y se ponen serios.

Así fue como Davis y Kari reciben en secreto la ayuda de Cherubimon, y reciben también la ayuda de Veemon y Gatomon. También esa noche reciben un digivice especial, que les iba a servir para su mision de suma importancia.

Tiempo después...

En la parte más alta y sagrada del digimundo, un cierto ángel digimon estaba suspirando con amor, dos niños lo tienen así. Ese digimon es Cherubimon, y atrás de él se acerca Ophanimon, que por fin lo pudo encontrar, sentado en la orilla de un lago especial, que les permite ver lo que quieran.

Ophanimon se acerca con cuidado, a su querido Cherubimon, y ella se quita el casco dejando ver su cabello rojo. Cherubimon sintió su presencia de luz, y se voltea con una sonrisa. -Hola querida Ophanimon, parece que por fin me has encontrado. Dijo Cherubimon sonriendo, y Ophanimon se acerco, y se sentó a su lado. -He estado haciendo un poco de investigación, y parece que ese par de niños te han pegado duro, Cherubimon es un poco inusual de tu parte, mostrar interés en los asuntos humanos. Dijo Ophanimon con una sonrisa, y Cherubimon asintió. -Davis y Kari son muy especiales, ellos son muy fuertes y pueden cumplir con su mision, por que tienen algo que los guerreros legendarios no tienen, la falta de eso es lo que los ha hecho fracasar. Dijo Cherubimon medio serio, y Ophanimon se sorprende. -¿Comó? Pero, ¿el digimundo esta en paz verdad? Gracias a los guerreros legendarios y los esfuerzos de Seraphimon, es que Lucemon fue derrotado y la paz fue restaurada. Dijo Ophanimon muy sorprendida de ver a Cherubimon con una opinión diferente, y él sonríe un poco. -Bueno la verdad, el sistema purista de Seraphimon fracasa rotundamente, por una sencilla razón, le falta variedad. Ay Ophanimon, yo lo he visto, si todo fuera como Seraphimon enseña en su doctrina purista, entonces todo seria muy distinto pero, no lo es. Llegará el día en que el sello de la esperanza que puso Seraphimon, falle y entonces el mal supremo regrese, es en ese momento en que Davis y Kari surgirán, ya no como la esperanza del dugimundo, por que cada vez hay menos y menos esperanza en el mundo, ellos son la única solución, El Luminoso y Milagroso Amor Divino de la Unidad. Esa es la única solución, y los guerreros legendarios por su falta del conocimiento del multiverso, es por eso que fracasan. Dijo Cherubimon muy serio y pensativo, y Ophanimom se queda pensativa.

Ophanimon se voltea, y muy preocupada hace una pregunta. -Cherubimon, ¿entonces todo lo que hicieron los guerreros legendarios se reduce a nada? ¿Regresará el mal y el caos? Pregunta Ophanimon muy preocupada, y con un suspiro Cherubimon asiente. -Ay Ophanimon, me temo que sí, todo lo que los guerreros legendarios hicieron se reduce a nada, no por que hayan fallado en derrotar a sus enemigos, o por que no hicieron lo correcto, si no por que les falto conocer la ley del multiverso. El caos no va a volver, ya esta aquí, nunca se fue en realidad por que es parte fundamental del todo glorioso creado al principio. Blanco con blanco, negro con negro, bueno con lo bueno, y malo con lo malo, ojalá fuera así como lo describe en su doctrina Seraphimon, pero me temo que no es así, por que la harmonia y el orden verdaderos se valen de los opuestos, y los mezclan entre si. Nada ahí puro, por que todo esta en harmonia con todo, y no hay cosa que no sea gobernada por la ley de los opuestos. No hay un bien supremo, ni tampoco hay un mal supremo, solo hay un orden supremo aun dentro del caos, y ese orden supremo dicto que todo fuera gris, a veces un poco más blanco, y otras un poco más negro, pero nunca dejando de ser gris en su totalidad. Es decir mezclado con lo opuesto, eso es lo que Seraphimon falla en ver, y yo lo he visto. Dijo Cherubimon muy filosófico, y Ophanimon se quedo pensativa, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, el bien supremo se encuentra en el justo medio, y el mal supremo se encuentra en los extremos.

Demasiada luz es mala, y demasiada obscuridad también, el medio es lo bueno ni uno ni lo otro, eso es harmonia eso es amor.

Cherubimon después de exponer su paradigma, le dice a Ophanimon de como Seraphimon se desvía del camino, y se dejo corromper por Lucemon, y ahora cuando lo vuelvan a ver será su enemigo, por que se ha convertido en uno de los generales de Lucemon, el terrible Fallenmon.

Ophanimon se quedo impactada, y luego Cherubimon le confiesa lo que sabe del multiverso, y lo que ha descubierto de Davis y Kari, y ella al escuchar toda la verdad se queda asombrada y aterrada.

Davis y Kari, ellos son...


	3. Acciones secretas de los elegidos

Capitulo 3. "Acciones secretas de los elegidos"

La tormenta estaba en su momento cumbre, las espadas chocaron y las chispas saltaron en todas direcciones, y dos niños elegidos luchaban ferozmente contra el malvado Caos Gallantmon, que ha venido por ellos. En el continente Zarva una pelea paralela a la que librarían Tai y los demás, pero la pelea contra Etemon era un juego de niños, en comparación con la pelea contra Megadramon Caos Gallantmon y Belzeemon Modo Explosivo, y sus enemigos dos niños de apenas ocho años y sus digimon, Veemon y Gatomon.

Todo parecía que los niños iban a perder hasta que la luz de la divina digievolución, despierta los poderes ocultos de ambos digimon que estaban siendo defendidos por Knigthmon, un aliado del par de chicos que atendían las heridas del pobre Swanmon, que recibió el ataque de los cañones de doble impacto de Belzeemon.

Swanmon estaba empezando a desfragmentarse, y los dos niños lloraban por él. -Davis y Kari, no lloren por favor, ya sabíamos que esta batalla iba a necesitar un sacrificio para que pudieran llegar al siguiente nivel, yo con gusto entrego mi vida para que puedan seguir adelante, y sus poderes crezcan aun más. Dijo Swanmon con una pequeña sonrisa, y ambos Davis elegido de los milagros, y Kari elegida de la luz, no podían dejar de llorar por que Swanmon estaba muriéndo, y aun lado de él, Knigthmon estaba igual de destrozado. Caos Gallantmon encima de su esbirro Megadramon, y aun lado de ellos flotando con sus alas estaba Belzeemon mirando la destrucción del bosque lluvioso, y la lluvia caía con fuerza en el campo de batalla. Los relampagos eran muy fuertes, y la lluvia caía y empapaba todo, y aun así Swanmon les hablo por última vez. -Davis protege a Kari... y Kari protege a Davis... solo ustedes pueden salvar el digimundo, aun si el enemigo parace muy fuerte, no olviden ustedes lo son aun más que el enemigo. La prueba esta en que han venido tantos por ustedes, por que tienen miedo. Salven el digimundo y su mundo la tierra, solo ustedes con amor pueden derrotar al mal, y recuerden que el mal no es obscuro, también se vale de la luz, el mal no tiene elemento por que es el Caos. Dijo Swanmon y Knigthmon aun destrozado asintió. -Así es... usen nuestra energía... protejan con amor, nunca con odio... ahora nos vamos Swanmon y yo, pero nos volverémos a ver... algún día... Dijo Knigthmon con voz queda, y él y Swanmon se desfragmentan y sus datos son absorbidos por Veemon y Gatomon al mismo tiempo, mientras están tendidos en el piso inconscientes.

Los tres malvados digimon se deleitan y escuchan los gritos de Davis y Kari en medio de la tormenta. -¡Knigthmon noooo! Grita Davis con un trueno, y Kari suelta un grito. -¡Swanmon noooo! Grita Kari y suena otro trueno, y luego una luz y una obscuridad cubren por completo a Davis y Kari dejándolos dentro de unos extraños capullos de energía, de luz y obscuridad conjunta.

Los dos digimon inconcientes en el piso despiertan al escuchar una voz poderosa y desconocida hablar desde el interior de los capullos de luz y obscuridad que cubren a Davis y Kari.

-Digivice Master Matrix, ¡Energizar! ¡Morphotransformación Ciberbiológica! Exclama una voz poderosa y alienigena, y los tres digimon malvados se quedan ciegos por un haz de luz tan intensa y un viento huracanado y una tremenda explosión, y se quedan pasmados de escuchar la orden, por que ese poder es un poder prohíbido.

Es el poder del Abismo Digital...

La fuerza prohíbida que derrotó a Lucemon y al mismo Milleniunmon, y que ellos jamás pudieron igualar por más que se esforzaron.

El poder prohíbido de los Dioses...

Ambos Veemon y Gatomon desaparecen y se desfragmentan para recomponerse en una nueva forma, y los poderes de los dos niños se incrementan hasta hacer temblar el cielo y la tierra...

El espacio tiembla de terror...

La tierra esta horrorizada...

El cielo se revuelve furioso...

Todos los mundos gritan al unisóno...

**¡El poder prohibido ha despertado****...!**

Un relampago furioso lleno de energía de luz y obscuridad, golpea justo donde están los capullos de energía, y la tierra revienta y se agrieta ante la monstruosa energía liberada.

Los tres malvados digimon horrorizados, ven dos nuevas figuras despertar y moverse.

Desde el umbral de otra dimensión, dos seres desconocidos se ven revestidos de la energía digimon y un momento después, surgen dos digimon nuevos y extremadamente poderosos.

Dynasmon y Magnadramon han despertado de su largo sueño, y ambos están fundidos con Davis y Kari, y los dos digimon Mega están en un nivel superior a sus enemigos, por los extraordinarios poderes que tienen.

Una tremenda explosión de energía, y un viento huracanado arrancan con todos los árboles, y los tres digimon malvados se preparan para la batalla. Magnadramon ruge con furia, y se lanza al cielo y desde una altura conciderable, lanza su ataque. Una luz cegadora cubre su cuerpo, y lanza la mortifera energía hacia sus enemigos. -¡Luz Destructora! Exclama Magnadramon con furia, y de su cuerpo lanza rayos de destrucción, cada uno de los rayos con la potencia destructora del cañón infinito de Milleniunmon, y todos dirigidos a todas partes en una mortal lluvia de luz.

Los tres digimon malvados esquivaban lo mejor que podían, y los rayos estaban en todas partes, dejándo crateres por doquier. En tierra Dynasmon ni siquiera era tocado por los rayos, y cruzado de brazos, calculaba los movimientos de sus enemigos con gran precisión, y de pronto se descruza de brazos y lanza un poder con su mano derecha. -Te atrape Megadramon, ahora muere, ¡Juicio Exterminador! Exclama Dynasmon y un poder es lanzado como una bola de fuego obscuro, y Caos Gallantmon salta desde su lomo y rueda en el piso, y Megadramon atrapado por la trampa no podía moverse, y Dynasmon lo elimina con su poder secreto. -¡Exagrama Divino! Exclama Dynasmon y de sus brazos extendidos lineas y signos dorados vuelan hacia el atrapado Megadramon, que se vio atrapado en la mortal técnica, que forma un exagrama dorado gigante y de este una tremenda energía surge al frente, y Megadramon grita con tremendo horror y es borrado en una explosión de luz, que retumbo en cielo y tierra.

La explosión es tan fuerte que elimina las nubes de tormenta, y deja ver el cielo claro y azul, y los dos digimon restantes se preparan para la lucha. Magnadramon y Dynasmon son mucho más fuertes de lo que Caos Gallantmon y Belzeemon habían anticipado, y con un movimiento de su mano, Dynasmon hace aparecer su divina espada con un renovado trueno tremendo, las nubes vuelven a juntarse, y los relampagos furiosos golpean la tierra.

El terror del universo...

La espada más poderosa de todas las armas existentes, los ojos de Caos Gallantmon y de Belzeemon se abren de par en par, al ver la espada que contiene todo el poder cósmico en el universo. En su hoja, están grabadas todas las constelaciones y todas las estrellas, y su poder hace temblar todas las regiones del universo.

La divina e invencible ¡Almagesto!

Ni Belzeemon ni Caos Gallantmon saben como es posible que el arma definitiva, este en el poder de dos niños pequeños, ni tampoco saben como es posible que Dynasmon y Magnadramon estén aquí frente a ellos, pensaban que habían sido borrados en la gran guerra digital, hace milenios atrás. Entonces lo comprenden, si habían sido borrados en la guerra, y estos dos digimon son ellos mismos reencarnados.

Pero si Dynasmon y Magnadramon han reencarnado, entonces esos niños son...

El pensamiento de Caos Gallantmon es interrumpido por Dynasmon, quien usa a Almagesto en el definitivo y mortal ataque, la destrucción definitiva de ambos digimon malvados.

-¡Silex Gólgotez! Exclaman al mismo tiempo Magnadramon y Dynasmon, y el ataque supremo crea una burbuja de energía, que barre con todo a su alrededor, creciendo exponencialmente cada segundo que pasa, y destruye toda la región y a los dos digimon que gritan con supremo horror. Toda la región quedo convertida en un desierto, llamado el desierto de los cráneos perdidos. En esa región se dice se abrió una puerta dimensional a otro mundo, pero nadie esta seguro de eso, la región esta aislada por orden de los soberanos, quienes mantienen esto y muchas otras cosas en secreto de los niños elegidos, que ellos mismos escogieron.

La batalla termino y la figura solitaria de un caballero montado en un drágon, volando al horizonte en un atardecer, es recordada como parte de una legendaria batalla de tiempos muy remotos, y que ese día por capricho del destino, o designio divino, volvió a ser recordado por todos los seres del digimundo ese día.

El día de la batalla, en donde con un cincel gigante se grabo en una inmensa piedra negra, dos nombres en extraños carácteres jeroglíficos, que están prohíbidos traducir a ninguna lengua conocida, por la autoridad de los soberanos por el temor de su significado.

Solo dos nombres, los mismos que se pueden ver en el Digigénesis en la parte más obscura y prohíbida, dos nombres susurrados de dos remotas deidades, de los tiempos de la creación del digimundo.

Los nombres que repetía en susurros el sacerdote digital, el gran Zeruana Akarene y que son el alfa y omega de todo el conocimiento digital, pero todo eso fue escondido por los soberanos, por el temor del conocimiento y la sabiduría secretas.

Luego de la batalla, los soberanos adelantan su plan, para poner a prueba a sus niños elegidos, sin saber que otros elegidos les seguían la pista muy de cerca...

Medio año después...

Luego de la batalla secreta contra Caos Gallantmon y Megadramon y Belzeemon, Davis y Kari regresan sin saber bien que paso, ambos no recuerdan bien que fue lo que paso realmente, pero continúan con su lucha.

Conscientes de que se acerca el verano, y en las vacaciones de verano, y más especificamente en el campamento de verano, Tai y sus amigos serán puestos a prueba como niños elegidos. Davis y Kari junto a sus digimon, Demiveemon y Salamon escondidos como peluches, mantienen una estrecha vigilancia de los demás que son elegidos sin saberlo.

Era temprano en la mañana una semana antes del campamento de verano, y Tai estaba en su habitación ocupado con un dibujo, cuando suena el timbre.

Din-dong*

Kari salta en la cama y sorprende a Tai, y ella exclama alegre. -¡Es Davis! ¡Yo abró! Exclama Kari muy contenta, y salta de la cama y corre a abrir la puerta, y Tai suspiro y se quedo sorprendido de su gran energía, y no le gusto que su hermanita sea tan cariñosa con ese niño.

Kari abre la puerta, y sonrie con gran alegría y dicha, hasta que vio que solamente eran Sora y Matt que vinieron a planear las actividades del campamento con Tai. El humor de Kari se desplomo al fondo, y su sonrisa desaparece. -Ah... solo son Matt y Sora, hola... Saluda Kari toda desganada, y ambos se le quedan viendo raro. -Bueno, ¿qué clase de bienvenida es esa? Pregunta Matt un poco sorprendido de verla tan desganada, y Kari ni le responde y se va a su habitación, y de nuevo se recuesta en su cama sin ganas de nada.

Matt y Sora entrán y se acercan a Tai, y él los saluda y luego Matt hace una pregunta. -Oye Tai, ¿Kari esta bien? La veo muy desganada, ¿se enfermo otra vez? Pregunta Matt sin despegar los ojos de ella recostada en su cama, y Tai negó con la cabeza. -Pues no, ella esta bien de salud, pero la verdad ya no sé que le pasa. Pero vean esto y juzguen ustedes. Dijo Tai medio misterioso, y se voltea y habla en voz alta. -Ah, miren ya vino Davis. Dijo Tai fingiendo una voz casual, y Kari recostada boca abajo brinca más fuerte que hace rato, y se voltea con un rostro tan alegre y con gran entusiasmo. -¡Davis! ¿Dónde esta? No lo veo. Dijo Kari y volteaba a todos lados, y Tai voltea y les manda una mirada a Matt y Sora. "¿Ya vierón? Les dije" Decía la mirada de Tai, y él suspira, y Kari se da cuenta de que fue un engaño, y se molesto mucho.

-¿Por qué me engañas hermano? Eso no me gusta eres muy malo. Dijo Kari muy molesta con él, y Sora y Matt se sorprenden de verla con tanta energía cuando se habla de ese niño Davis, y Tai se defendió. -Perdón Kari, solo fue una pequeña broma nada más. Dijo Tai nervioso de ver a su hermanita molesta, y Kari se molesto aun más. -Esas bromas no me gustán, ahora ya dejénme en paz y no me hablen, a menos de que sea Davis de verdad. Dijo Kari muy molesta y se vuelve a recostar boca abajo y puso su almohada en su cabeza, y Tai suspira hondo. -¿Ven? Kari esta bien, y ella no se ha vuelto a enfermar tan fuerte desde hace un tiempo. Dijo Tai con media sonrisa nerviosa, y los dos asienten y Sora hace una pregunta. -Si ya veo que esta bien, pero, ¿quién es ese Davis? Pregunta Sora muy curiosa, y Kari pudo escuchar esa pregunta, y se molesto de que pregunten por él como de cualquiera, y Tai suspira y contesta. -Bueno, él es el amigo de la infancia de Kari y también es su mejor amigo, yo mismo no lo conozco muy bien pero, siempre han estado juntos. Y la verdad a Kari le gusta hacerme rabiar, al decirme cosas como que se va a quedar con él para siempre y eso, los dos se llevan muy bien, creo demasiado bien. Dijo Tai medio molesto y celoso, y Kari que lo escucho sonrió, por que Tai cree que ella esta jugando, pero en realidad esta hablando en serio. Kari los escucho como hablaban después de sus asuntos, y se sintió sola sin Davis.

Hasta que sonó el timbre y la puerta, en un codigo secreto, que deletrea el nombre de Kari y Davis, y esta vez Kari brinca bien fuerte que hace rato, sorprendiendo a Tai Sora y Matt, y sale de la cama de un salto y corre a la puerta. -¡Ahora si es Davis! ¡Ya voy querido Davis! Exclama Kari toda contenta, y en un instante se pone frente a la puerta y la abre.

Instantaneamente aparece Davis y la abraza con gran afecto, y ella le corresponde con todo su amor. -Perdón Kari me tarde un poco, pero ya estoy aqui. Dijo Davis con gusto, y Kari totalmente alegre sonrie feliz. -Que alegría que ya viniste Davis, te estaba esperando, rápido entrá por favor. Dijo Kari contenta y feliz, y los tres chicos se asomaron y los vieron interactuar, y Davis que los vio como los espiaban sonrió medio malvado. Davis tomo su mochila y saca a Salamon, que finge ser un peluche. -Toma Kari, mira lo que te traje, un nuevo peluche. Dijo Davis sonriendo disimulado, y le guiño un ojo a Kari que le siguió el juego. -Ay Davis que gusto, un nuevo muñeco, muchas gracias Davis. Dijo Kari y le guiño un ojo, y lo abraza con gusto, y Tai se sintió celoso y molesto de verla tan afectuosa con Davis, y Sora y Matt se sorprenden de verla con tanto ánimo y energía, y luego Davis sonriendo saca de su mochila un vestido, que de inmediato capto la atención de Kari, y provoco que sus ojos se iluminaran al verlo. -¡Ay dios mío! E-eso e-es no... no puede ser. Dijo Kari muy sorprendida y se llevo ambas manos a la boca, y Salamon ya había sido puesta en el sofá, y Davis sonriendo encantador asintió y se lo mostró. -Así es Kari, es un kimono, ¿recuerdas que dijiste hace un año que Tai se infarta de verte con uno? Pues, te lo compre y quiero verte con el mi princesa Kari. Dijo Davis sonriendo lindo y alegre, y Kari ya no puede resistir y se lanza a abrazarlo, y con afecto y amor lo besa en los labios.

Los tres espias se quedaron con las mandibulas hasta el piso, sumamente sorprendidos del comportamiento de ambos niños, del beso que se dieron, y de lo caro y precioso del kimono regalado. Tai se recupera y no resiste salir de su escondite, al ver a su tierna hermanita besando a un chico por primera vez, ya que él pensaba que este era apenas su primer beso. -¡Kari ya basta, deja de besar a Davis! Exclama Tai muy molesto, y Davis y Kari lentamente se separán, y voltean a ver a Tai con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados. -¿Qué pasa hermano? Pregunta Kari inocente y como si no hubiera pasado nada, y Tai molesto exclama. -¡¿Qué pasa hermano?! ¡Nada de que pasa hermano! ¿Qué fue ese primer beso con Davis? Pregunta Tai muy molesto, y Kari se reía de él. -¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes Kari? Pregunta Tai muy desconcertado, y Kari risueña contesta con su sonrisa pícara. -Jijijiji, me río de lo tonto que eres hermano, "¿Primer Beso?" Cielos me trasladaste a cuando tenía cuatro, jijijiji este no es mi primer beso, ese ya lo entregue a Davis hace mucho. Dijo Kari muy risueña y contenta, y Tai se quedo pasmado, lo mismo que Sora y Matt que no podían creer lo que veían, y Kari continúo. -Además de que no me gusta que no me tomes en serio, de verdad me voy a quedar con Davis para siempre, yo lo amo y él me regalo un precioso kimono, y lo voy a usar justo ahora. Dijo Kari muy contenta, y se separa de Davis y saca a empujones a Sora y Matt, y se mete en la habitación y se cambia de ropa.

Matt y Sora vierón a Tai, como le mandaba una mirada de odio a Davis, y él lo ignoraba por completo, sentado frente a la mesa y jugueteando con sus pies, con su rostro recargado en las palmas de sus manos, muy ilusionado de ver a Kari con su precioso kimono. -Tai deja de mirar a Davis así, él y Kari no han hecho nada malo salvo escuchar a sus corazones y enamorarse. Eso no es algo malo, al contrario es muy bueno para ambos. Dijo Matt muy serio, y Tai ya iba a contestar cuando suena la voz de Kari, del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya voy a salir! Dijo Kari alegremente y la puerta se abré, y todos se quedan impactados de ver a Kari con su precioso kimono, de un paisaje japones, el monte fuji al fondo, y en primer plano unas ramas de cerezos en flor, era primavera y era tarde temprana con nubes rosas en un cielo azul, el monte fuji nevado y a la derecha, la rama y las flores a la izquierda, y el cielo azul con nubes rosas en el cuello y un hermoso lago cristalino en la parte del fondo.

Tai se quedo sorprendido de verla así vestida, y su nariz empezó a sangrar, y Matt le mando una mirada suspicaz. -No sabía que fueras un pervertido Tai, y con tu propia hermana por favor. Dijo Matt con una mueca, y Tai se voltea muy nervioso y se defendió. -¡Cállate! No soy un pervertido, solo me tomo por sorpresa, es todo. Dijo Tai y saco un pañuelo y lo uso para limpiar la sangre de la hemorragia nasal, y Kari le saca la lengua.

-Esto no es para ti hermano, ni para Matt ni Sora, esto es solo para Davis~ Dijo Kari muy contenta y corre hacia Davis pasando de largo a los otros chicos mayores, y Davis se levanta de un salto y la abraza con gusto, ella también lo abraza y los dos se dan un amoroso beso, y Tai se queda impactado. -¡Uaaaah otra vez! Exclama Tai muy sorprendido, y los dos chicos se alegran de ver sus graciosas reacciones tontas.

Más tarde...

Davis y Kari estaban en el techo del departamento de Kari, y sus digimon estaban con ellos, y luego de decirles lo que Cherubimon les advierte, Davis y Kari toman la decisión de ir ellos también al campamento de verano, pero en secreto.

Ambos niños planearon muy bien ese día, y programan sus digivices Master Matrix, para cualquier eventualidad. Luego planean muy bien sus acciones, tanto individualmente como en pareja, y más tarde se vieron en el parque frente a la escuela, y ahí intercambiaron más información.

Esa noche...

En alguna parte de Odaiba, justo en los techos de la ciudad, dos figuras muy agiles y rápidas saltan de techo en techo. Con increíble agilidad y gracia, ambos digimon sonrien y se persiguen al mismo tiempo que se acercan al sitio. Justo frente a la estación del tren, una digimon como una chica de cabello rubio, con un sombrero de alas anchas y ropas de color rojo, y en sus hombros descubiertos dos imagenes de cabezas de gatos. Ella es Witchmon y esta esperando al par de traviesos digimon, que se supone deben de volver para ahora.

-Bueno, me parece que esta ciudad es muy divertida, pero, ¿de verdad este es el territorio de ese par de niños? Se pregunta en voz alta una gatita como un taby, y a su lado un como león de color rojo con la punta de su cola en llamas.

-Mmm, tal vez aun no los vemos, pero Witchmon debe de saber mejor que nosotros la ubicación de esos niños. Dijo el león con una sonrisa, mientras camina tranquilo junto a la gatita. Witchmon abre sus ojos azules, y ve por fin llegar a Mikemon y Apollomon, y se acerca. -Por fin llegan par de tontos, los estaba esperando. Dijo Witchmon con una pequeña sonrisa, y los dos digimon se detienen frente a ella, y a los dos digimon a su lado. -Ah Witchmon, no nos dijiste que tendrías compañia, tampoco nos avisaste que la ciudad es tan divertida. Bueno, ¿quienes son esos dos? Pregunta Mikemon con una sonrisa, y Witchmon asiente y se hace a un lado. -Muy bien, ellos son Veemon compañero de Davis, y Gatomon compañera de Kari, y estos son los amigos que les dije, Mikemon y Apollomon. Dos guerreros digimon muy diestros en el combate, y todos vamos a trabajar en conjunto en esta misión. Dijo Witchmon medio seria, y los dos recien llegados digimon asienten.

-Muy bien, espero ver más tarde a Davis y Kari, he escuchado muchas historias de ellos, y me siento curioso. Dijo Apollomon con una sonrisa, y después todos fueron a preparar unas cosas para el viaje al digimundo.

Una semana después...

Por fin llego el día tan esperado de la iniciación de Tai y los demás, como niños elegidos, pero la cosa más extraña para ellos fue que esa mañana dos niños más, estaban en el autobús escolar.

Davis y Kari cargando unos peluches, de un dragón azul y un como perrito con collar, en los brazos de Davis y Kari respectivamente. A su lado una niña un poco mayor, de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules, les hablaba de algo, y ellos le escuchaban con mucha atención. La niña usaba una falda negra corta, y unas mallas negras y una blusa semitransparente roja de mangas largas.

Tai la vio y no la reconoció para nada, y él estaba preocupado por Kari, ya que su vestimenta era un poco diferente a otras veces. Kari usaba unas mallas negras y unos shorts de color azul obscuro, y una camiseta de color rosa con negro y unos cubre brazos de color rosa con rayas negras. El uso del negro le parecía un poco raro, ella nunca lo había usado antes, y Davis parece que usaba una ropa similar. Unos calcetines largos negros, y unas bermudas no muy largas ni muy cortas de color azul obscuro, y una camiseta de color azul que se vuelve negro en el fondo y blanco en el cuello, y una chamarra de color vino con borrega.

Tai estaba un poco sorprendido de verlos así vestidos, y de la forma en que Kari llamaba la atención de los demás. Un momento después, el autobús se detuvo, y los chicos descienden de manera ordenada, menos por Tai y un chico rubio pequeño de ojos azules, y Matt el hermano mayor del niño. -Espera TK, no corras tanto. Dijo Matt con precaución, y justo en eso Davis y Kari junto a la chica rubia descienden, y TK se acerca para saludar a Kari. -Hola yo soy Takeru Takaishi, pero me gusta el nombre de TK, ¿me dices tu nombre? Pregunta TK con obvia intención de acercarse a Kari, y ella sin sonreir por que estaba concentrada, contesta con una mirada madura. -Soy Kari. Dijo Kari sin más que decirle, y TK sonrie muy feliz. -Kari que bonito nombre, oye te vi en el autobús, ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? Pregunta TK muy interesado en Kari, y Tai y Matt ya se iban a acercar para advertirle de Kari, pero ella contesta antes de eso. -No quiero. Por que no me voy a separar de mi novio Davis. Dijo Kari sincera y se acerca a Davis y lo besa en los labios, y Tai se lleva una mano a la cara. -No puede ser... otra vez. Dijo Tai muy preocupado, y la chica rubia se reía feliz de la escena, y de la cara de espanto que puso TK. -¿N-novios? ¡Ay no puede ser! Exclama TK totalmente sorprendido y sacado de honda, y Kari y Davis se separán y lo mirán. -Así es, Davis es mi novio mi amigo de la infancia, y mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y yo me voy a quedar con él para siempre. Dijo Kari muy segura y determinada, y Davis asintió. -Ya tenemos que irnos Kari, tenemos cosas que hacer, ven Crystal. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa amable, y la chica rubia llamada Crystal asiente y se va con los dos niños.

Davis una vez que están lo bastante alejados, le dice a Crystal. -¿Sabes Witchmon? Kari y yo hemos tenido muchas misiones, pero nunca una que vaya a ser tan divertida como esta. Dijo Davis sincero, y Kari lo toma de la mano y sonrie amorosa, y Crystal cuya verdadera identidad es Witchmon, asintió y sonrió alegre. -Es verdad Davis, me alegra poder ayudarlos a cumplir su misión, recuerden que esto es solo el inició. Dijo Witchmon que con su magia y su propio aspecto tan humano, pasa como si fuera una niña humana normal, les advierte que esto es solo el principio.

Ambos enamorados chicos asienten, y una vez que llegan a una cabaña alejada, ven a Mikemon y Apollomon, que terminaron de darle mantenimiento a unas espadas. -Aquí están Davis Kari, sus armas ya están listas. Dijo Apollomon con gusto, y ambos niños asienten, y bajan a Demiveemon y Salamon que vuelven a ser Veemon y Gatomon, y todos se ponen en actividad, en cualquier momento, los demás serán absorbidos por la puerta al digimundo.

Un poco más tarde...

Tai y sus amigos luego de la repentina caida de nieve, recogen los digivices primitivos, y detrás de ellos ocultos, estaban Davis, Kari, Mikemon, Gatomon, Witchmon, Veemon y Apollomon, listos para entrar en acción en una misión más. Un momento después una ola virtual los absorbe y los siete niños son absorbidos, la prueba de los soberanos comenzó.

-Ha llegado el momento, ahora hay que saltar por la puerta. Dijo Witchmon y todos se preparán y brincan desde su escondite y saltan al interior, de este modo Davis y Kari tomados de las manos entrán en su más nueva misión.

Todo sea para salvar el multiverso...


End file.
